Senior Year
by littlebrown
Summary: The way I think season 3 should go. Mostly focuses on Santana  and Brittana  but will included some other couples and characters.
1. Chapter 1

**This Brittana story takes place after summer. I'm just kind of making this up as I go along. If you like it I can keep going, let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>Santana stood in the corner of her room sorting through laundry while listening to her iPod. She was on autopilot not really paying attention while quietly singing to herself.<p>

_And I wish you all the love in the world_

_But most of all, I wish It from myself_

She thought of summer and how it wasn't as fun as the ones before. She spent most of it visiting family. Something she had usually tried to avoid but this year she welcomed the escape.

Still singing she finished up with her laundry.

_And the song bird keeps singing like they know the score_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before._

She turned to leave her room and almost jumped out her skin when she saw Brittany standing at the door. She pulled out her earphones out and yelled at the blonde.

"What the hell are you doing? I almost had a heart attack!" Santana made her way over to Brittany.

"Sorry, your mom let me in. You looked so peaceful I didn't wanna interrupt." replied Brittany with a smirk.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked curiously. "Long enough to enjoy another performance of that song" Brittany smiled and moved past Santana towards the chair in her room.

Santana watched the blonde pass her with a suspicious look on her face. "Why are you here?"

"You know there used to be a day when I didn't need a reason to visit you." Santana turned to face her. "I miss you Santana, ever since we left for summer I've felt like I've barley seen you. And well now I just feel like you're avoiding me." Santana saw Brittany's face suddenly fill with sadness. "Are you avoiding me Santana?"

Santana was slightly taken back by the blondes blatant question. She had been avoiding Brittany, it was easier that way.

"I just think it's for the best we don't hang out as much."

"Why?" Brittany said with a look of confusion. "After nationals we were good"

"_You_ were good. Look, I meant it when what I said you're my best friend but things are different now. I've realised that I don't think I can't be your friend Britt. It's too hard. It better for both of us if we just see each other at school and in Glee club."

"I still don't understand." Brittany could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes. She couldn't understand why Santana felt this way.

Santana sighed and moved towards her. She kept a safe distance, for her own sake more than Brittany's.

"I want to be with you but It's not enough for you unless we're skipping down the hall like Ellen and Portia."

"Am I Ellen?" Interrupted the blond.

"Look, it's just not a good basis for any relationship. Either were together but you're unhappy I won't kiss you in the hall or we're friends and I'm miserable. There's too many things working against us and I can't take it anymore" Santana turned away as she felt her eyes fill with tears. "So until something changes I think it's better this way"

"Out of sight, out of mind." Replied Brittany. She got up from the chair and made her way to the door. Santana didn't have to be looking at Brittany to feel the anger in her words.

Brittany turned to Santana as she left. "So just to clarify, you're willing to throw everything we have away because you're too scared. And I thought _I_ was stupid."

Brittany left leaving Santana standing in her room. Brittany's words cut her like a knife, She sat on the edge of her bed, her eyes filling with tears. Brittany was right. All Santana had to do was go on Brittany's ridiculous chat show and she say yes and they would both be happy right now, but she couldn't. She was too scared and running away was easier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taken so long to post the 2nd chapter. To be honest I wasn't sure where I wanted the story to go. I think I've decided to keep the focus more on Santana's story. You'll have to be patient with me as I'm not the fastest updater lol.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter. I really try to stay true to the characters and portray them the way they are in the show. I'm not really into breaking character just to fit my story. That's why it takes so long to update :s**

**Rant over, let me know what you think :**)

* * *

><p>Santana left the choir room having successfully managed to avoid any real conversations with anyone, especially Brittany. She kept herself to herself sitting unusually quiet at the back of the room. The whole practice manly consisted of everyone being sickeningly happy that Blaine had transferred to their school and was now a member of New Directions, none more so than Kurt. Santana couldn't help but envy Kurt and Blaine's relationship, that was until she saw Azimio push Blaine against a locker not far in front of her.<p>

"Watch it!" shouted Blaine.

"You watch it, fag!" Azimio replied while walking away.

Santana should have probably stepped in, the Bullywhips weren't really in operation anymore but she still felt like this had something to do with her. Instead she saw Karofsky walking past her and decided to take another approach.

"You wanna tell your friend to stop acting like an ass?" said Santana.

"Hey, I told you I'd stop bullying Kurt and Blaine but I'm not messing with Azimio. He's their problem." Karofsky replied.

"My hero" Santana replied sarcastically. "By the way, we spent the summer at my Aunts summer house. It was so romantic...blah blah blah."

"Great, I'm sure I had a fabulous time" Karofsky replied even more sarcastically than Santana.

"Fabulous? My god, you really are gay." she snapped.

"Keep your voice down" said Karofsky in a much more serious tone.

Karofsky went to leave but Santana called him back. "Hey!" she said nothing more but instead pointed to her cheek. Karofsky sighed and leaned in placing a small kiss where Santana had pointed.

"Got to keep the show going at all times, honey" she whispered with a small grin on her face. Karofsky finally was allowed to leave. "Bye sweetie!" Santana yelled to him as he left. Karofsky face was less than impressed. Santana turned her attention to Blaine.

"You okay?"

By this time Blaine had managed to get himself to his feet and dust himself off.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said rather unconvincingly. "Your boyfriends friends are really charming by the way. I can see what you see in Karofsky." The sarcasm was definitely in full flow today thought Santana.

"Whatever, as long as you're good." Santana replied.

"Seriously though. What's with you two? I don't buy it for a second. For one you could do much better. And two, he doesn't seem like your type."

"Like you have any idea what my type is." she replied in a very angry tone.

"Look, you and I both know your not exactly Dave's type either."

This got Santana attention. There's only one thing Blaine could've meant by his comment. "Wait a minute. You know about Karofsky? About him being…"

"Gay?" Blaine whispered. Santana was stunned. Karofsky never mentioned anyone else knowing. She assumed he didn't want her to have any more power than she already had.

"Dave told Kurt why you did what you did…to get him back to McKinley. I get why Karofsky would go along with it. It hides his secret perfectly. But I don't see what you get from your little deal. You didn't win prom queen, why keep up the charade?"

"That's none of your business." Santana was officially done with this conversation. Blaine was getting far too close to the truth and she didn't like it one bit. Before she could leave Blaine caught her attention once more.

"You know what the good thing about being the new kid is?"

"Nobody knows how annoying your are yet?" Santana snapped.

Blaine let out a small laughed. "You see things other people don't. Things that people over look because they think they know everything about their surroundings. For example, not one person in that class saw Mr. Schue's look of utter disappointment when everybody shot down his song suggestions. Or notice Mike and Tina have two very impressive looking rings on their fingers. Or that every time Rachel and Finn looked at each other Quinn's eyes welled up." Santana was listening intently to Blaine at this point, she almost petrified of where he was going with this speech but at the same time she couldn't pull herself away. "They also didn't notice Artie looking over at Brittany every two seconds. But more importantly, they didn't notice you doing the same. Or that you looked miserable."

"What's your point caller?" she interrupted.

"I guess my point is...if you ever need to talk, about anything. You know where I am." Blaine smiled sincerely.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" The words came out of Santana's mouth almost instantly. Like a reflex. This was a moment where she could finally open up to someone other than Brittany. Someone impartial who could help her, someone who understood. But she couldn't bring herself to admit the truth.

"I didn't think you would." Blaine sighed, looking almost sad. "I'll see you around, Santana." Blaine walked away.

"Hey Blaine, just because I don't know what your talking about doesn't mean you can talk to anyone else about it. You know?"

"Don't worry...It's my little secret." Blaine smiled and walked away leaving Santana feeling slightly better about what happened. For some strange reason she trusted that Blaine wouldn't say a word. Even to Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two updates in one day? Don't say i'm not good to you :P **

**Okay so I'm still trying to develop the story, sorry if it's a bit slow. Let me know if I'm boring you. I'm always open to suggestions. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Quinn, Mercedes, Brittany and Puck all sat in The Lima Bean enjoying some coffee. It had been a long day back at school and all of them were glad it was over.<p>

"I thought I was gonna fall asleep in Spanish class today. Seriously, it's just no fun without Miss Holiday." Mercedes said as she leaned forward sipping her coffee, head barely off the table.

"I once fell asleep on the bus and ended up in Detroit. A homeless man name Shorty helped me get home. He smelled like cookies." Brittany said while stirring her coffee. The group looked at her in amazement for a moment before returning to their conversation.

"You think that was bad? The principle made me give a talk on teen pregnancy to a bunch of Sophomores. One kid asked if I fancied another baby and winked at me. I have never been so mortified." Quinn said shaking her head.

"I spent the day convincing Freshman I was collecting money for the janitors retirement fund. I made like 30 bucks! Would've been more but Santana found out what I was up to and told me to share the profits or she'd rat me out." said Puck.

"Speaking of Santana" Quinn nodded to the door as Santana and Karofsky entered and made they're way to another table with a small wave. Quinn returned her attention to the table. "Seriously I don't get it. What's the deal with them? I know for a fact Santana has hated Karofsky since we started here. She once told me he was pretty much the only football player she wouldn't fool around with…even if he was rich and she was wasted."

"Gross, I don't wanna think about them fooling around" Mercedes added. "Britt, you're her best friend, what's the deal?"

"What'd you mean?" Brittany said still starring at her coffee.

"Oh come on Santana tells you everything. What does she say about Karofsky?" Quinn probed.

"I dunno…she doesn't really talk about it…why don't you ask her…" Brittany shifted nervously and was glad when Sam and Artie showed up to distract the others. Everyone but Quinn that was. Her eyes stayed fixed on Brittany noticing the blonde's awkward movements. Quinn knew something was wrong, and it hadn't gone unnoticed to Quinn that Brittany and Santana had barely been seen together since the beginning of senior year. Normally they were inseparable whether it be in Glee club, wandering the halls or even out of school.

"I'm gonna get another Coffee, come with me Britt?" Brittany nodded to Quinn welcoming any way to escape the conversation about Santana and Karofsky.

"I'll have a skinny latte please" Quinn ordered her drink and returned her attention to Brittany. "So, is there something wrong? With you and Santana? It's just you guys seem…distant with each other these days."

"Everything's fine." Brittany said starring at the ground.

"No offence Brittany, but I don't believe you. If there is something wrong you can talk to me. I won't tell anybody."

"I know, it's just…it's not really my secret to tell."

"It's Santana's secret? Is it about Karofsky?" Quinn lowered her voice slightly during her questioning after noticing how close they were to the odd couple.

"Quinn, I don't wanna make Santana angry." Brittany looked at Quinn for the first time in their conversation and she could she the genuine sadness in Brittany's eyes.

"Of course not, I understand. Look, whatever is going on with you and Santana I'm sure you guys will work it out. But I am still here if you need to talk."

"Thanks, Quinn" Brittany smiled for the first time since she entered the coffee house. "Listen I'm gonna take off. I told my mom I'd be home soon and Lord Tubbington always tries to sneak a smoke around dinner time so…"

"Right" Quinn said nodding and pretending like she understood what Brittany was talking about.

"I'll see you tomorrow" as Brittany left Quinn saw her glance over to Santana and Karofsky. She could have sworn she saw Santana look away as she caught Brittany's eye. Quinn didn't want to be noisy but if there was something going between her two friends she wanted to help. She had spent so much time wrapped up in Finn and being prom queen last year she had completely neglected her friends and she wanted to make amends. And they're was something about a sad Brittany she couldn't ignore, it was like ignoring an injured puppy or a crying baby.

Quinn returned to the table. "Hey Quinn, where'd Brittany go?" asked Artie. "She had to take off. Dinner."

"Oh" said Artie looking slightly dejected.

"You okay Quinn?" Puck asked noticing Quinn's pensive mood. "Yeah I'm fine, just tired. Think I'm going to take off too."

"I'll give you a ride." offered Puck.

"Thanks." Quinn stood up for the table. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you guys." said Puck. "And don't forget, party at mine this weekend. My parents are away so you know it's on."

Everyone wished Quinn and Puck good bye as they made there way out.

As they approach the car Puck noticed Quinn was still in a world of her own. "You sure your okay, Quinn? You and Brittany looked like Gilmore Girls had been cancelled or something."

"I'm worried about Brittany…and Santana. I think something's happened but Britt won't talk about it."

"I wouldn't worry. I mean it's Brittany and Santana. They're like Oprah and Gayle."

"Yeah I guess you're right" despite Quinn's words she still wasn't convinced this was a simple friend fight. She already decided she was gonna get to the bottom of it. For both Brittany and Santana's sake.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. It's got a bit more drama than the rest. And the Brittana moments I know you've all been craving. Let me know what you think. If I don't get reviews I don't know what you guys are thinking and I assume it's bad ;)**

**P.S. I had to make a small change to the story after I researched the legal age of marriage in the U.S.**

**Also if there are any mistakes I apologise. Proof reading is not my speciality :)**

_**(The songs used were Bass Down Low by Dev ft The Cataracts and Hold it Against Me by Britney Spears)**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The weekend had arrived and all the New Directions were at Puck's party. The night was in full swing and it was safe to say everyone was in high spirits…or in other words drunk. The music blared as they all danced and laughed.<p>

_If you wanna get with me_

_There's some things you gotta know_

_I like my beats fast_

_And my bass down low_

Blaine and Mike were giving it their best moves in the centre of the room, being watched by their partners. Artie, Sam and Mercedes were doing shots at the table and everyone was generally wandering around enjoying conversation.

_Bass, bass down low_

_Bass, bass, bass down low_

_I, I, I like my beats fast_

_And my bass down low _

_Bass, bass down low_

Santana sat in the corner of the room sipping her drink, eyes fixed on Brittany as she joined Blaine and Mike on the "dance floor". She had already drank way too much and was focusing all her strength on not getting too emotional. Drinking was always a bad idea for Santana, she wasn't in control we she was drinking. It was like all her rationality went out the window, and that usually lead to trouble. She watched Brittany dance and instantly felt sad, she wanted nothing more than to join her on the dance floor, tell her how much she missed her and kiss her. But she couldn't. She knew no one in the room would care if she were gay but it was never about that. She wasn't ready for that to be her life. As soon as she's says it out loud to her friends everything changes, her whole life would be completely different. Besides, Santana couldn't think of one secret that had been kept within Glee club, sooner or later the whole school would find out.

_Yeah, I like it loud_

_And I'll make you shout_

_G-give you that Black Eyed Peas_

_You know that Boom Boom Pow _

"This party is awesome!" shouted Blaine. "Seriously, I love you guys!"

"We love you too, boo!" yelled Mercedes. "Hey, lets play Never Have I Ever!"

"That sounds like an awesome idea!" said Rachel has she held herself up against Finn.

"Everybody get in a circle and grab a drink." ordered Mercedes. "Come on, Santana!"

Santana rolled her eyes and made her way over to the group. She sat between Quinn and Lauren, and directly opposite Brittany.

"Okay I'll go first." said Rachel. "Never Have I Ever…kissed a girl."

Everyone laughed and took a drink except for Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel. Santana sipped avoiding Brittany's gaze.

"Okay, okay, okay my turn!" said Mercedes interrupting the laughter. "Never Have I Ever…fancied my teacher."

Rachel blushed and took a sip. "Hey, Mr. Schue is a hotty! I'm not ashamed." she slurred. The group laughed and Finn frowned. "Don't worry, I like you the mostest." Rachel said as she placed a kiss on Finn's cheek.

"Who's next?" Quinn interrupted.

"I'll go!" said Kurt. "Never Have I Ever…been in love." Kurt smiled at Blaine. Everyone sipped their drinks. Santana however sat frozen. She didn't drink. Her eyes met Brittany's and then went quickly to the floor.

"Thought you and Karofsky we're in love, Santana." said Sam.

"Bite me, trouty mouth." she snapped.

"Hey, watch your mouth Satan or I might just show you some love with my fist." said Mercedes.

"Oh I'm sorry, when did you become his body guard?" Santana replied.

"He's my boyfriend." said Mercedes as she took Sam's hand. The whole group looked shocked but happy for them, except Santana.

"Well, isn't this cute. Congratulations." Santana smiled sarcastically and stood up making her way to the drinks table.

"What? No 'stay away from my man' or sarcastic comments." Mercedes said confused.

"I have a man, I don't need your froggy lipped one. But If you want I can more than happily throw you a sarcastic comment."

"Oh I dare you to try it." said Mercedes now rising to her feet.

"Don't push me, Wheezy." Santana said moving closer to Mercedes.

"Guys come on, we're trying to have a good time." said Sam realising things were getting out of hand.

"Bring it J-Lo!" yelled Mercedes now in Santana's face. Santana opened her mouth to respond when Tina jumped up for the floor.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" yelled Tina.

"WHAT?" everyone in the yelled.

"TINA!" yelled Mike. "I'm sorry, I-I-I couldn't keep it a secret any more. Look…" Tina said showing all the girls (and Kurt) her engagement ring.

"Are you serious?" said Kurt.

"We've decided to do it next summer. And I don't even have to change my name!"

"Oh my God." said Santana. "Can I please be there when you tell your parents?"

Everyone starred at them in shock. "Congratulations!" shouted Blaine. Then everybody suddenly swarmed and around them with hugs.

"Lets celebrate!" said Brittany. "Puck, hit the CD the player!"

"On it!" Puck replied pressing play.

_Hey over there_

_Please forgive me_

_If I'm coming on too strong_

_Hate to stare_

_But you're winning_

_And they're playing my favourite song_

"I love this song!" screamed Brittany as everyone began dancing.

Santana was feeling extremely drunk and nauseated by all the happy couples so she left the room to get some fresh air. She entered the room adjacent to the party. She could still here the music blasting from the room beside her as she leaned against the wall.

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If we could escape the crowd somehow_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me_

She stood their with her eyes closed, until she heard the door knob turn.

It was Brittany.

"What are doing here?" she said still leaning against the wall.

"I wanted to dance with you, but you left." Brittany replied.

"Your drunk Britt. Go back to the party." Santana closed her eyes again. Trying to stop the room from spinning.

"You're drunk too." replied Brittany.

"Yes I am. Another reason why you should go back to the party." Santana replied eyes still closed.

"This is my favourite song and I want to dance with you." Brittany said edging closer to Santana. She began to sing.

_Hey you might think_

_That I'm crazy_

_But you know I'm just your type_

_I might be 'little hazy_

_But you just cannot deny_

_There's a spark in between us_

_When we're dancing on the floor_

_I want moreWanna see it_

_So I'm asking you tonight_

She moved closer to Santana until there was only inches between them. Santana didn't move. She stayed glue to the wall. Starring Brittany in the eyes, trying and failing to resist. Brittany pulled her slightly off the wall and began to dance. Swaying her hips to the music. Santana followed her movements almost instinctively. She knew this was a bad idea but she couldn't help herself.

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If we could escape the crowd somehow_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me_

_Cause you feel like paradis__e_

_And I need a vacation tonight_

_So if I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me_

Brittany and Santana were now dancing body to body. Both lost in the music and without a care of what this meant. Santana knew she should pull away and leave but she couldn't. Nothing had changed from before but she longed for Brittany's touch so much couldn't help herself. As she felt the music beat through the walls she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Brittany, spun her round, pushed her against the wall and kissed her. Brittany responded, pushing back into the kiss.

In the next room everybody was still celebrating Tina and Mike's shock marriage with no idea what was going on in the next door.

"Puck! Where's the toilet?" asked Kurt over the music.

"Second on the left dude!" replied Puck while dancing with Lauren.

"Thanks!"

Kurt left the room and looked round the hall trying to find the right room but in his drunken haze had already forgotten which door Puck said it was. Picking the first room he came to he opened the door. What he saw shouldn't have shocked him but it did. He had saw Brittany and Santana make out loads of times before at parties, normally for the entertainment of others but something about this was a different. For one they had chose to do it in the privacy of another room. Also the kiss he was witnessing was so full of passion and feeling he felt almost guilty about walking in on it. Both were so wrapped up in the moment they didn't notice him jerk his head back behind the door. At that moment he saw Artie enter the hall. He rushed towards him in order to prevent a very awkward situation and pushed him back through to the party.

"What are doing?" asked Artie.

"I wanna do shots? Don't you want a shot?" Kurt asked in a frantic manner.

"I guess" Artie said looking slightly confused.

Back in the other room Santana regained some composer and ended the kiss. Both of them were breathing heavily and looking into each others eyes.

"I have to go." said Santana prying herself from Brittany's embrace. "Why?" Brittany asked with disappointment.

"Because we're drunk and nothing has changed. It doesn't matter how we feel. This can't happen, it's not fair."

"Then lets just tell everyone. Look how happy they are for Mike and Tina. They won't care."

"It's not about them! It's about me, I'm not ready to be…to be gay...I'm sorry." and with that Santana left. She ran down the hall towards the front door.

"Santana wait!" pleaded Brittany.

But Santana had gone. Brittany went back to the party. Everyone was still dancing without a care in the world. Brittany couldn't help but think that if everyone knew what was happening they could help Santana. But she couldn't say anything, Santana would never forgive her.

Blaine was the first to noticed Brittany enter the room with a looking of sadness and confusion on her face.

"Are you ok? Where's Santana?" He asked.

"She left." replied Brittany. Blaine nodded. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened but he felt he had a fairly good idea. He simply placed a comforting hand on Brittany's shoulder and smiled.

Blaine walked away and was met by a frantic Kurt. "Is Britt ok?" Kurt asked.

"She's fine. Why?"

Kurt leaned in to Blaine's ear and whispered. "I HAVE to tell you something."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry the wait. Life got in the way. I was actually considering stopping the story since I wasn't getting too many review. Then I realise I disabled anonymous reviews. I don't know if it made a difference but I'm curious to find out :P. I also received an awesome review which made me find my motivation. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter. It's a bit rushed but I might not be able to write for the next few days so I thought I'd put something out in the mean time.**

**Okay so I've decided to go down a route that many of you may not like, but I promise this is a Brittana story and I truly believe Santana needs a another romantic interest to make the story believable and to make their relationship even better. So please stick with me.**

**Again proof reading and me not good. Let me know what you think please!**

* * *

><p>Santana walked quickly down the street from the party. She was upset and angry. Mostly at herself, how could she let that happen especially after it was her idea to have some space from Brittany.<p>

The more Santana walked the more she realised she lived a lot further away from Puck than she thought. Slowly the anger was wearing down and Santana was becoming more aware that she was drunk, alone and not entirely sure were she was. Stopping in the street she tried to get her bearings and turned to cross the road only to be met by the screeching and horn of an oncoming car.

Santana jumped back startled by the car and sat on the kerb.

"Jesus! What they hell are you doing". A young woman with short brown hair emerged from the vehicle. She was angry and Santana didn't blame her, but she wasn't in the mood to be yelled at.

"Can you chill out please?" said Santana with her head in her hands still sitting on the kerb.

"I could've killed you, are you blind!" yelled the young woman.

"Yeah well you didn't, so relax." Santana said lifting her head. Santana saw the young woman frowning at her. Despite the frown Santana could see the girl was quite pretty, her short blown hair complimented her small features. The brunettes expression softened as she could see the sad (and drunk) look in Santana's eyes.

"You're drunk." said the girl.

"You're perceptive." snapped Santana.

The girl studied Santana's face as she tried to gathering her belongings from the ground.

"Have we met before?" the girl asked inquisitively.

"I doubt it. I try to avoid the company of angry pixies." said Santana slowly lifting herself from the ground.

"Charming." replied the girl as she made her way back to the car. Santana instantly felt bad and decided pissing off her only chance for help was a bad idea.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that." she said while moving towards the brunette. "Look, I've had a really bad night and I'm not entirely sure where I am."

"You need a ride home?" asked the stranger.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"How do you know I'm not like a serial killer or something." the brunette said with a slight smirk on her face.

"I'll take my chances. Besides I think I could take you" Santana smiled.

The brunette laughed. "Hop in".

Santana made her way to the passenger seat feeling relieved that this night was almost over. They began to drive, Santana at first felt slightly awkward with the silence between them until the brunette spoke.

"So, what's your name?" she said without taking her eyes from the road.

"Santana. Yours?"

"Farrah. I meant what I said before by the way. You look familiar. Where do you go to school?"

"McKinley High." replied Santana while watching Farah drive.

"McKinley High? Are you in their Glee club? The…um…New Directions, right?"

"Uh yeah, I am. How did you know…"

"I'm in Vocal Adrenaline. I must have seen you at regional's."

"And you remembered me?" Santana said slightly confused.

"I never forget a pretty face" she replied smiling, eyes still on the road.

Santana was slightly taken a back by Farah's comment. Was she flirting with her? Suddenly Santana felt extremely shy and nervous. Something that she was not use to. She was normally the one making guys feel this way.

"I'm just down this street. I can walk from here." said Santana gesturing down the road.

"Are you sure?" Santana nodded. "Well, we should swap numbers…Just in case something happens to you of course."

Santana starred at the Farrah for a moment before taking out her phone. The exchanged numbers and Santana exited the car. She turned to Farah before leaving.

"Thanks for the lift, I owe you one."

"No problem. Get home safe" Farrah smiled.

Farah drove away leaving Santana at the end of her street. She started to walk towards her home suddenly feeling very sober. She wasn't entirely sure what just happened but she was pretty sure Farrah was hitting on her. She quietly crept into her bed thankful to be home all Santana wanted to do sleep and try and put tonight behind her. Although she knew it wouldn't be that simple.

* * *

><p>Back at Pucks the morning sun started to shine into his house. The majority of the new direction had decided just to crash rather than attempt getting home, mostly because the majority of them couldn't walk past 3am. Mercedes and Sam were curled up on the floor with some pillows and a sheet. Puck and Lauren took Pucks bed while Tina and Mike were allowed the master bedroom (under strict orders to keep there activity pg 13) and Blaine and Kurt were curled up on the couch. Brittany, Rachel and Finn all left at around 5pm. Finn pretty much had to carry Rachel home at that point.<p>

They all awoke feeling the effects of the night before. The all heard Tina running across the hall from the master bedroom with Mike following yelling something about not throwing up on the floor.

Blaine stretched as he walked to the kitchen, Kurt following him. Blaine reached to open the fridge while Kurt sat and the table behind him.

"So, what do you think? About what I told you?" he asked Blaine.

"I think you saw two drunk girls having a drunken kiss." Blaine replied. He had made a promise to Santana and was starting to feel trapped between a rock in a hard place.

"No, I've saw Santana and Brittany kiss for entertainment and that was not what that was. There's something going on." Kurt had stood up by this point and started to pace back and forth. "I've been thinking about her relationship with Karofsky. I mean he's clearly with her to make himself look straight, right? what if Santana is doing the same?".

"I think you should leave it alone." said Blaine.

"Leave it alone? That's all you have to say about this?"

"Kurt, if Santana wanted her business known then she would tell us. How would you like it if it were you?" Blaine said trying anything to make Kurt change the subject.

"I'm not doing this for some sort of gossip thrill. If Santana is gay don't you think we should help her?"

"Help her what, Kurt? Asked Blaine.

"Come out" Kurt replied like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Maybe she doesn't want to."

"You know you don't seem shocked about any of this. In fact I would say you're the complete opposite of shocked. Do you know something?" Kurt asked moving closer to Blaine.

"Kurt, I'm begging you to lets this go." pleaded Blaine.

"I'm going to talk to Santana." Kurt said sternly. He went to walk away before feeling Blaine pull him back.

"Kurt, you can't! If you do that then she'll think I told you. Then she'll never trust either of us." Blaine knew he shouldn't be talking to Kurt about this but he didn't have any other choice. If Kurt went to Santana she would blame Blaine for spilling her secret and that would do more harm than good.

"Told me what? What are you keeping from me?"

"I saw Santana looking at Brittany in Glee club and then with Karofsky and I pretty much put two and two together like you did. I spoke to her about it and she said she didn't know what I was talking about but I could tell I was right. If you go questioning her she'll think I told you and then she won't trust anyone. She clearly isn't happy about this and ruining trust isn't really the best way to go about 'helping her'. You understand?"

"Ok, you're right. I get it. I just can't believe this. Satan the man eater likes the lady love and could possibly be in love with her best friend. It's kind of poetic when you think about it. Like a twisted Romeo and Juliet."

* * *

><p>Puck wandered through to the next room to make sure everyone was still alive only to find all of his friends had pretty much left. Everyone except Quinn, she was wandering round picking up empty beer bottles and cups placing them into the bin bag with a vacant expression on her face.<p>

"You don't have to do that" said Puck. "I'll get it later."

"It's cool, I don't have much to do today anyway." replied Quinn as she continued to clean. Puck moved over and took the bag from her hand and placed it down. "You should go home and get some rest, you don't look like you slept much"

"I'm fine, honestly."

"Look, I know you're bummed about this whole Finn and Rachel thing but honestly I think your better off with out him. You're amazing and you're gonna find someone who appreciates and only you."

"Thanks, Puck." Quinn smiled at Puck. At that moment Blaine popped his head into the room.

"Hey Quinn, Kurt and I called a cab. You wanna share?"

Quinn locked at Puck and he gestured to the door. Quinn squeezed Pucks arm on the way out and went with Blaine.

The next day at school everyone gathered in the choir room awaiting Mr Schue's arrival. The conversation was mostly of the weekend and Mike and Tina's engagement. Everyone laughed and joke except for Santana who sat once again at the back in silence.

"Okay guys, I've got an assignment for you this week." said Mr. Schue. "I want you to perform a song that best describes who you are. It can be anything as long as it shows your personality."

"Bravo Mr. Schuester. I think this is a fabulous assignment. And I already have the perfect song." said Rachel with a huge grin on her face.

"As do I." said Kurt.

"Lemme guess, the theme tune from The Smurfs and You're so gay?" said Santana while filling her nails. Kurt turned to Santana about to reply until Blaine kicked his ankle. Kurt scowled at Blaine and returned his focus to the front of the class.

Glee club ended and everyone made they're way to the door. Santana was almost free before she felt familiar soft skin gently grab her wrist. She signed at the touch and turned round.

"Can we talk?" asked Brittany.

"Sure, I think we should."

"I wanted to say sorry about the other night. I shouldn't have put you in that position, I was drunk and I just wanted to dance with you." said Brittany looking down to the floor.

"It wasn't just your fault. I could've walked away." replied Santana.

"Anyway, I wanted to say that I'll do what you said. I don't wanna lose your friendship Santana and if that means I have to give you space to sort stuff out then that's what I'll do. And then hopefully we can talk about us. I just don't think I can handle you ignoring me. So if this is what I have to do then so be it."

"Thanks Britt. I really appreciate that. And I won't ignore you, I promise." with that Santana held out her pinky and linked it with Brittany's. Santana had never felt more sad about things had played out between them. She wished it wasn't this difficult. But more than anything she wished she hadn't made it this difficult. She couldn't help but think that Brittany deserved better than her.

They made there way to the parking lot to find a large group of students surrounding a car. As the crowd dispersed they could see Blaine and Kurt standing by Blaine's car along with Sam and Mercedes. The front of Blaine's car had been spray painted with all kinds of homophobic slurs. Santana made her way over and joined the conversation.

"This has to be Karofsky's handy work. I'm gonna make him pay for this." said Sam.

"I don't think this was Karofsky" said Santana.

"Really? What evidence have you got. Cause I got a lot more that says this is something he would do."

"Santana's right. I don't think it was Dave." said Blaine. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"Of course it matters. Whoever did this is going to receive the punishment he or she deserves." said Kurt shaking with rage.

"I'll talk to Karofsky." said Santana.

"Thought you said he didn't do it?" said Sam.

"That doesn't mean he doesn't know who did" said Santana as she turned to walk back into school.

"I'm coming with you" and with that Sam followed her in. Santana didn't care whether Sam was there or not she was gonna get to the bottom of this. And she prayed to God Karofsky had nothing do with it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks for your comments. They are my motivation :D So this chapter was a little rushed so I apologise if it's not good. I finally decided where I wanted to go with the story and this is it starting to take shape.**

**On a side note I just wanted to say I'm not one of those Brittana shippers that hates Artie. I actually quite like his character. With that said this story isn't going to make him extremely mean, as I said I like to try and stay true to the characters. Anyway rant over, Let me know what you think :D**

* * *

><p>Santana marched through the halls of McKinley in her search of Karofsky. Sam eagerly following behind her. Santana wasn't exactly sure of what she was going to do once she got there but she was pretty sure she'd figure it out when she saw him. Finally she found him enjoying lunch without a care in the world.<p>

"Hello lover." Santana said to Karofsky as he sat at the lunch table surrounded by jocks.

"Hi?" Words were never Karofsky strong point.

"Mind if we have a moment alone fellas?" Santana gestured to the rest of the jocks. Even though it was a question everyone of them new she wasn't asking and they all left without a fuss.

"Blaine's car. Who did it?" asked Santana.

"What are you taking about?" Karofsky replied with a confused look on his face.

"Cut the crap!" Sam shouted of nowhere.

Santana lifted her hand in a gesture to quiet Sam. She didn't need his help. This would have actually been easier if he wasn't there.

"Look, I'm giving you the benefit of doubt and assuming you had nothing to do with it. You could at least tell me who did." Santana was beginning to lose patience. This wasn't exactly how she liked spending her day. "So, what'll it be? You tell me who did it and I don't tell Sam here who you think has the nicest ass in school." Santana said with a wink.

"You wouldn't dare" Karofsky said with a scowl.

"Oh wouldn't I? You really willing to test that theory?" Karofsky shifted in his chair. Santana could tell he was hiding something.

"Sweetie, you know I hate it when we fight. So tell me what you know and we can forget all about this horrible moment in our relationship." Santana said with a pout.

"I don't know who did it." Said Karofsky.

Santana turned to Sam, "Karofsky here really likes your jeans…"

"But I did hear Azimio talking about how 'Blaine and Kurt weren't gonna know what hit'em' early on in the locker room. Okay? I swear that's all I know. And I wouldn't bother trying to rat them out. They're far too sneaky to get caught and it'll only make things worse."

Santana believed Karofsky. There was no real reason for him to lie. He knew better than to mess with Santana. One word from her and his whole world would come crashing down.

"Okay, I believe you. But next time you tell me this before they go through with their little scheme, understood?" Karofsky simply nodded.

"Finish your hotdog. I know it's your favourite." Santana gave Karofsky a sarcastic grin before she ushered Sam away from the table.

"So what now? Do we go to Principle Figgins?" asked Sam.

"Karofsky's right, we've got nothing to prove it was them." Santana replied with a sigh.

"Well, that's great. They win again."

* * *

><p>Outside Santana and Sam found Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Finn and Mike cleaning Blaine's car. They made there way to the car and began to help.<p>

"So what happen with Karofsky?" asked Kurt.

"He thinks Azimio had something to do with but without proof we've got nothing." Santana replied.

"Figures. Well, I don't care what they through at us. We're not gonna be bullied out if school. Not again." Santana gave Kurt a small smile. Apart of her felt bad that she was hiding and letting Kurt and Blaine take all the abuse. But this is exactly why she didn't want to come out.

"It's sad you know. No wonder people are scared to be who they are" Kurt smiled back at Santana.

"Thanks for helping guys. I really appreciate it." Blaine said while finishing off the final bits of the car.

"This is outrageous, there must be something we can do. I'm going to Principle Figgins. They can't get away with this." Said Rachel who was now shaking with rage.

"Thanks Rachel, but Santana is right. We can't prove they did this and besidse I just want to forget about it."

"Come on, lets get out of here" said Kurt as he grabbed Blaine's hand.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow. Thanks again."

Blaine and Kurt got into Blaine's car and drove away. The rest of the group went there separate ways. Santana got in to her car and felt her phone vibrate.

**Farah: Do you like Mexican food?**

Santana was a little taken aback. She hadn't really thought about Farah since that night. She had far to many things on her mind. Santana took a moment before she replied.

**Santana: Yes, why? **

Almost instantly she receive a reply.

**Farah: Meet me at Poncho Villa? 8pm?**

Santana couldn't believe it. Was she being asked out on a date? She sat in here car contemplating her response. Apart of her felt guilty about even talking to another girl. On the other hand has she _was_ single. Santana decided she was over thinking things. Maybe this girl was just being friendly. With that she accepted the invitation and made her way home to get ready.

Santana had never been so nervous about meeting a girl before. There was something very unknown about this situation. She anxiously paced outside the restaurant waiting for Farah until she saw her approaching. Santana couldn't help but notice how attractive she was. She clearly had been too drunk and emotional to even acknowledge the girls looks the previous night but today she was as sober as she's even been.

"Hey." Farah greeted her.

"Hey." Santana replied shyly.

"I wasn't sure you'd show." Farah said with a smile. "Lets go inside shall we?"

With that Farah made her way to the door followed by Santana. Santana was starting to feel less nervous as the night went on. Farah was pretty easy to get on with and they rarely had any awkward silences.

"So, do you often invite girls you barely know to restaurants?" Asked Santana with a cheeky grin.

"Do you often say yes to girls that you don't know inviting you to restaurants?" Farah smile back with an equally cheeky grin.

"Touché"

They talked mostly about Glee club and Vocal Adrenaline. Santana couldn't believe the stories Farah told about the training the went through. She started to appreciate Mr. Schue a lot more after hearing them

The night went by surprising quickly and before Santana knew it was almost 11pm and way past the time her parents expected her home.

"I'd better get going. Curfew." Said Santana.

"Yeah, don't wanna be too wild on a school night."

They made there way to the door. Santana had pretty much been dreading this moment since she got to the restaurant. The goodbye. Santana wasn't entirely sure of how to say goodbye. A hug? A hand shake? A kiss? Before her brain could comprehend what was happening Farah had leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"I had a great time. I hope we can do it again…soon." said Farah as she proceeded to walk away.

Just as Santana regained her composure and began to walk away Farah had turned round.

"And by the way. This was a _date. _Just in case you were wondering." And with that she smiled and walked away.

Santana stood frozen outside the restaurant. She had just her first proper date…with a girl. She couldn't even registered the emotions that she was feeling. She made her way home, still not really understanding what had happened but still she felt like it was natural. Like she should have been doing these things all along. It was the first night nothing had felt complicated or painful. And she had to admit, it felt kind of good. But then instantly she thought of Brittany. Should she tell her? Would she care?

* * *

><p>The next day Santana made her way to the choir room. Santana was looking forward singing the song she had chosen for Mr. Schue's assignment. She had of coursed picked the perfect song and wanted some practice. She entered the room and found only Brittany and Artie there. Awkward would be one word to describe it. The moment she entered the room she could tell she was interrupting something.<p>

"Sorry I didn't think anyone would be here." said Santana. She noticed Brittany turn to her with the saddest expression on her face. There was something that was 10 times more heart breaking about a Brittany sad face than anyone else's. "Britt, what's wrong?"

"Did you lie to me?" asked Brittany starring at Santana.

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked.

"About me not cheating. Because we were both girls. Does anyone actually think that or did you lie to me?" Brittany eyes began to well up.

"Britt…I…" Santana didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation. But she knew exactly who's fault it was. "What are you trying to do Artie?"

"This has nothing to do with Artie. Answer the question." Brittany was now gone from upset to angry and Santana didn't like it. But she knew that lying would only make things worse.

"Yes…I lied. I'm sorry, I knew you wouldn't do anything if you thought your were cheating…"

"So you tricked me into bed!" yelled Brittany.

"It wasn't like that! Brittany, you have to believe…"

"Why? Because you haven't lied before?" Brittany was now in tears. Santana had never seen her like this before. It was heartbreaking.

"You know Artie may have called me stupid but at least he never treated me like an idiot. I can't believe you would do this to me. I thought you…" Brittany then turned to walk out. Santana tried to grab her hand. "Brittany…"

"Don't! Just don't." And with that Brittany left. Santana was frozen. She didn't know what to do.

Artie started to make his way to the door.

"I hope you're happy." said snapped Santana.

"Why would I be happy? Brittany's devastated. You know this wasn't about getting back at you, this was about Brittany knowing the truth. You've no one to blame but yourself, Santana." And with that Artie left leaving Santana alone in the Glee club. Santana sat down on one of the chairs.

Holding back tears as she starred at the floor. A rage was building up in her. Not just because she wanted to find the closest set of stairs to throw Artie down but because he was right. She had no one to blame but herself.


End file.
